


Tough Teacher

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Tough Teacher

**Title:** Tough Teacher  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Hard  
 **Author's Notes:** Pre-slash, if you squint.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Tough Teacher

~

“Bloody hell,” Blaise muttered, scribbling furiously.

“Mm?” Draco mumbled absently, tearing his eyes away from Potter. “What?”

“I can’t believe they made Potter our Auror team leader,” Blaise whispered. “S’not fair.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “He’s ‘perfect Potter’.”

“Yeah, but does he have to be so bloody...hard?” Blaise grumbled.

Draco’s eyes widened and he spun to stare at Potter’s groin. “He _is_? How can you tell? He’s got floor-length robes on!”

Apparently, Draco had spoken too loudly. “Yes, Malfoy?” Potter said, pausing in his lecture. “Something you want to share?”

Blaise chuckled and Draco flushed, vowing to kill Blaise.

~  



End file.
